Revenge of the Undead
by SparklyVampire105
Summary: Sequel to my first story: Shrinking my Mind, Shrinking my faith. What happends when Grace comes back from the dead and just won't give up on making Edward hers. Swearing R&R :
1. Stranger in the Night

**Okay well the title totally gave the big part of the story away **

**But anyway this is a sequel to my previous story Shrinking my Mind, Shrinking my Faith**

**So I really wanted to do a sequel so yeah **

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Everything except for Grace is mine… and grace is almost me (I'm no skank)**

**BPOV (it will stay like this for majority of the fan fic)**

Ever been a vampire? No? Well you should try it someday. I mean besides the fact that you can't sleep and you just want to kill every living thing in sight, it's all pretty fucking amazing. There are many pros and cons though. Pro: no period, con: you can smell if a human girl is on hers. Pro: live forever, con: without a wink of sleep. Well actually the last one applies to every vampire except for my boyfriend Edward. Okay this is all probably really confusing unless you catch on quick. So for all of you slow people out there let me explain. **[A/N if you read the first book skip this, unless you're in for a laugh, er maybe]**

Well a little bit over a year back I moved to a little town call Forks, Washington. Don't ask me why it's named after the second most dangerous silverware but anyway, I met Edward Cullen. The most God-like, perfect, irresistible, beautiful, richest, mysterious, you get the picture, man in the world. Upon meeting him and falling head over heels (which for me, is almost literal), I also discovered he was a legendary, dangerous creature, a vampire.

Now if you are picturing an amazingly gorgeous man in a dark cape with fangs, you're way off. No Edward just has a extremely pale complexion, amber eyes, and just happens to like to suck animal blood. But that's no biggy. Now I could go on and on about the vampire advantages but you'll catch up later. So after dating him for, oh say a year, he just up and left. "It's for your sake," was his lame excuse, but for me being the unordinary Bella swan, I just wouldn't let him go. Eventually after four months of a heart wrenching depression, my gay ass father sent me down to my mother and new husband in Jacksonville, Florida.

My mom, Renee, the sweet sensible one, sends me off to Dr. Ronald Mc- sorry I mean Dr. Ronald. A freaking shrink. Well of course for me every day was Friday the 13th, so I discovered that Ronald McDonald's slut of a daughter was dating my Edward.

Grace Genevieve Ronald. (Edward told me her middle name) **[A/N not **_**my**_** middle name though]** She was a Vanessa Hudgens, Paris Hilton, Miley Cyrus, Britney Spears all blended in one Slut-Maker 2000 Blender, and the outcome? Well we got a bleach blond, ditsy, mini skirt, tramp, slut, skank, cockroach (haha, Alice) who had her hands all over my Edward. Grace was changed by Edward when she was in a car crash. I always loved the fantasy in my mind of Grace crushed by a car, her favorite Hollister mini skirt ripped to shreds, her Gucci sunglasses pried from her scrawny little face, her- oh sorry got carried away. As I was saying, she had a power, the skill to make any man fall completely and totally in love with her. As you could guess, the man she chose was Edward.

My arrival to Forks really pissed her off, I wanted my Edward back. But Edward changed. Grace controlled him-technically. Well long story short. Slut Girl killed her mommy, random lady, and me, after she bit me. Alice killed Slut Girl. We were all relieved to know that the curse on Edward was broken because we all came to the conclusion that the only thing strong enough to break her curse was death. Yay! Right?

I know long story. Hard to believe it happened only two months ago. All was well in the Land of Oz. (you could call it that) Edward and I went to go spend some time on Isle Esme (I know! I was like, "Holy shit! Esme has her own island?") and we just completely fell in love with the place. So we never left. It's not like I need to back to school. I have the rest of eternity to finish my senior year.

My mom and dad currently think I'm dead, or just missing. Either way they had no idea where I was. I really missed them. I wanted to talk to them, but I just don't think it would be normal to call up Renee and be like, "Hey mom what's new? Guess what? I'm a freakish vampire now, but that's okay, I'm still your daughter." I'm not entirely sure how she would explain that to the police.

Currently Edward was sleeping. Okay let me explain this. So during the big climax of my story, Edward was trying to save me but Grace was trying to control him and while fighting it, Edward got some humanity back. Yay! Now he can sleep and cry but that's just about it. (don't worry fan girls who are in love with him, he still sparkles)

Being in the tropics, it rains a lot. So there was a huge lightning storm outside. It was nice in this bedroom. There were like twenty three in this mansion. (Yup Edward and I have had sex in 21/23 of them, the others were the kitchen and gigantic living room. Not counting the like fourteen bathrooms. This is just an exaggeration) Well this particular room had the entire wall that faced the ocean made out of glass. This just happened to be my favorite room. Being completely bored at 3 in the morning I got up to stand in front of one of the huge fixtures of glass. I watched the waves roll in and out. The ocean was as dark as the night sky, minus the moon. The lightning lit up the water and made it slightly lighter. It looked like it held so many secrets.

I don't know if it was my eyes playing tricks or it was really there, but a shadow seemed to appear on the shore of the beach. No it wasn't like a shadow on the ground, more like a standing figure that was completely black, like a ghost.

Now being a vampire you have amazing eyesight. You can see every pore on a person's face from fifty feet away. I saw what looked like jet black hair flowing in the ocean breeze. Even with the sudden bursts of light, the figure remained totally black. The thing was standing away from the house. Maybe I could get its attention, I thought. Yeah Bella! Let's ask the freaky ghost thing if it wants to come in and dry off, great plan! Well I was bored so not too loudly, I tapped the glass with my index finger. Immediately the figure turned directly facing the mansion. Vivid red eyes stared straight at me. I screamed and jumped on Edward.

**Any guesses on who it might be?**

**Wow that was a no brainer question**

**But any way**

**Good start?**

**Bad start?**

**Reviews=happiness **


	2. The Voice

**Sniffle sniffle.. no one reviewed**

**I am sad now**

**Wanna make grace happy again?**

**Please review :]**

Jumping on a sleeping vampire, not the smartest plan in the book. Well it's not like I was going to just let the scary ghost thing get me.

"OW! What the hell Bella?" Edward screamed at me after he pushed me off of him.

"There's monster out the window, go tell it to go away," I said in some-what of a juvenile voice.

"Bella, if you have yet to realize, you're the monster. Now go back to bed." I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Please Edward just go see what it was, I'm not sure. All I know is that it was completely black except for its eyes, those were red. And it just appeared out of mid air."

"Bella I'm sure it was nothing. Just your mind playing tricks on you."

"It had hair," I mumbled.

"Oh scary," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Please Edward?" I did one of those puppy dog pouts with my lower lip.

"Fine." Works every time.

Edward got up and threw some jeans on over his boxers and left his white shirt on. Edward turned back to me who was still in my little black silk nightgown.

"You're not expecting me to go alone are you?" He asked me.

"Me? Wha-why? You're the big strong Edward," I tried to imitate a husky voice.

"You're strong now too. You honestly shouldn't be afraid." I nodded slowly and got up to put on jeans and a hoodie.

We walked out the front door carefully analyzing every sound and movement. _Buzz._ "Holy crap!" I snapped around and moved into a kung fu fighting stance thing. Edward suppressed a laugh.

"Just a mosquito, relax." Edward's voice was the only thing I needed to calm me down. I sighed and walked back to his side. He put an arm around my waist and we began to walk along the beach.

Eventually we stopped looking for whatever was out there and just started walking and talking like how every couple does it.

"I think," Edward sighed. "I think maybe we should go back to Jacksonville."

"What?" I screamed.

"Or Forks, it doesn't matter, but I just feel so, hmm, cut off from the rest of the world being here for so long. It's not like I don't savor every moment I'm alone with you, it's just, don't you miss Alice?"

"Very much yes," I admitted.

"Well how 'bout we go stay with her. No reception out her. No phones either. It's been what? Two months since we last talked to her."

"Yeah I know, but you're thinking of this as a step up if we go back to Forks. Oh yeah, beautiful, tropical, sunny weather, for rainy, cloudy, depressing weather." I used my hands to act as a scale.

"Well I here Forks Is the best place to go if you're going emo."

"Ah yes, I guess we'll be finding Jasper there then, won't we?"

"Jasper's not emo, you try feeling everyone's emotions all at once."

"Touché," we both laughed in unison.

"_Edward."_ A voice behind us whispered and we both jumped and spun around. Only to find air.

"Did you hear that?" I asked?

"Yeah it sounded a lot like,"

We looked at each other. "Grace," we said in unison.

"Good I'm not going crazy," I said quietly.

"Okay, maybe there is something out here, let's get back inside."

"Not going to resist that option." And together we ran like hell back to our house.

**I know short chapter sorry**

**But at the moment it is 11:56 at night and I am **

**Pooped! **

**Anywayyy**

**Cookies make me happy,**

**Wanna no what else makes me happy?**

**Reveiws!!**


	3. Dream

**Please don't hate me**

**Ive have been busier than a bee**

**Wow that was gay**

**So anyway**

**Enjoy**

**[I also have a funny story for you guys at the ends just cuz]**

Okay Bella, chill out, take a deep breath. So there is a ghost-vampire-thing that just might be the person who tried to kill me two months ago. Yeah…so? Well, this thing is obviously pretty damn strong if it can rise from the dead like she's Jesus or something. Of course he was nailed to a cross but it's the same thing! In a really weird way. In a flash, we were back in the mansion, chest heaving, gasping for air that we really didn't need.

After standing for a couple seconds, Edward made his way back to the bed running his hands through his hair. Cautiously, he sat down on the bed, never taking his eyes on the floor. I joined him but didn't bother to see what was so amazing about floorboards.

"Unbelievable," he breathed.

"What?" I asked glancing down at the floorboards. "They're floorboards, they tend not to do much."

He gently pushed me playfully. "Not that, the fact that _she _is still alive, and she's here," he lowered his voice. "she said my name."

I rubbed his back with one hand. "Tell me the truth and only the dead truth." He flinched at the word _dead_. "What do you really think about her."

He never let me say Grace's name. I said it once six weeks ago and I swear I thought he was on steroids with the rage he got after I said it.

"Honestly, I wish she never became what she became. I didn't want her to die, not like this. It's not I loved her, but it's not like she wasn't there to substitute the part in my heart where you were."

"But, I came back."

"True, but she was there to help me. I caused more heart ache to the heart breaker."

"What?"

He chuckled slightly. "I caused more pain and grief to me, than I did to you."

"How would you know?"

"I might have made Alice keep tabs on you." I shot him a glare. "Sorry! But I didn't want you to just be ripped out of my heart and not expect to make sure that part was still okay."

"Okay what the hell Edward? You're talking like some love poem."

"Sorry, I'll break it down. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried that even after I took out the problem, things could still come."

"Oh I get it," I paused. "Stalker," I mumbled.

Edward laughed a little more than just a chuckle.

"So? What now?" I asked.

"Well, as much as I would hate to miss a new-friend opportunity, I think it would be best to tell the others."

"Oh yeah, because the undead is my first choice for a friend."

Edward smiled that amazing crooked smile and at that moment, nothing mattered more in the world to me.

The night went pretty smoothly. Well except for the occasional, stalker ghost that only seemed to want to stare at the house, it was all pretty normal. Edward silently stirred in his sleep. He was having puppy dreams I called it. I didn't know what to think about. I mean, was Grace really still alive? I didn't want to risk losing Edward again. He is just is half of me.

"Bella," Edward whispered. Yeah that scared the shit out of me.

"Bella help. Help me Bella," Edward continued to whisper. What? I needed to help him?

"I don't want to lose you again." I smiled.

"Shh, shh, shh, I'm right her Edward. You won't lose me I promise," I reassured him in a hushed tone.

"But she's coming," my eyes widened. "She's coming," he repeated. Who's coming? He has to be referring to Grace, right? I had to wake him up before he forgot the dream.

"Edward!" I shook his shoulders. "Edward wake up!"

Edward jumped up from his slumber with a snort. "Ah! What?" He shot me a what-the-hell-is-your-issue look.

"What were you dreaming about?"

His face made a confused look. "Dream?" he asked still groggily from his doze.

"Yes, yes your dream, what was it about? Do you remember?" I asked quickly.

"I-I-I'm not sure that was a dream."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean? Of course it was a dream, you were asleep."

"I didn't _feel_ asleep."

"Huh?"

"Well we woke up and headed back home and stuff it all felt extremely_ real_."

"Okay, this is weird. Just start from the beginning."

**Ohhh cliffy! **

**Sorta**

**Kinda**

**No not really**

**But anyway**

**Onto my funny story**

**So me and my friend were prank calling people**

**And we decided to prank call my ex boyfriend**

**And his mom answered**

**So we tried to sound all manly and were like, "Uh yeah, this is jacob's boyfriend."**

**She was like, "Boyfriend? Uh okay can I get ur name."**

"**He didn't tell you?"**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**Oh I just thought that since we've been dating for a couple months now he would finally tell you my name and that he isn't a virgin anymore."**

**We tried to muffle our laughs**

"**WHAT! Okay I need your name now." She sounded really pissed**

"**Why don't you ask Jacob? God!" Then we hung up**

**PRICELESS!**

**Ok reviews=happiness!**


	4. Oh Crap

**There is sooo much crap in the world I have to do**

**Blame reality for my lateness**

**Sorry:]**

**Oh and I am a little pissed off at the moment so this chapter won't be a very happy one.**

"Okay," Edward started, "we were well, I'm not entirely sure where we were but there was the thing we saw and I don't know she was just, attacking us."

"And you were shouting for my help?"

"Yeah, and you weren't coming. You were stuck in a trance or something."

"Weird," that's all I had to say.

"Well I think we should go now before the walls start talking."

"Okay."

We quickly packed up and left for the "airport." When we got to the little take off strip and our private little plane was positioned at the far end of the cleared land."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen hello, my name is Blake, I'll be you're pilot for your trip back north."

"It's a pleasure," Edward said as he shook the man's hand. I smiled slightly.

"Well please, let's not hesitate, shall we head over to the aircraft." I finally took the time to notice the man had English accent. I was never very observant.

We followed Blake to the little plane that seemed big enough to fit about twenty people. We hopped in and sat down on the leather chairs. And soon enough we were waving our good-byes to paradise.

Edward didn't take long to drift away in a slumber and I passed the time watching the clouds in the sky.

Hours passed. Edward still was dead in his chair. Being a vampire, you have an amazing sense of hearing so I could listen to the hum of the engine. It seemed to be running normal, but when the humming stopped I began to freak.

"Edward! Get your ass up!" Edward immediately came back to reality with a little snort. "The engine stopped."

"Wha- did we land already?" He asked sleepily.

"No we are still miles above the ground."

Blake stepped in wide-eyed and terror stricken. "Our engine seemed to just stop working," he tried to sound calm but didn't do a very good job.

"How? Why?" Edward asked franticly.

"I'm not sure! It just… stopped!"

"How does that happen?" I asked.

"I'm not sure!" The head phones in the pilot's seat began beeping. Blake turned his head to look at it. "Well that's strange," he mumbled and walked back to the chair. Shakily, he put them on, "Um, pilot of air craft 204 speaking." I could hear slight whispering on the other end but couldn't make out the words. Then his eyes shot to me. Timidly, he walked over to me, took off the headphones and handed them to me. "It's for you," he whispered. I watched him walk back to his seat before setting the headset on my head.

"Hello Bella Swan of Forks, Washing ton," the voice on the other line was feminine and oddly familiar.

"Who is this?" I asked it.

"Like that matters, I need you to do something, and if you don't I'll be happy to send your plane hurling towards Earth." Where the hell have I heard this voice before? "You see, you have something I dearly and truly want, I'd like it back."

"And what would that be?"

"Look in front of you dumbass."

My head shot up to meet Edward's eager green and amber eyes. "That's right princess, you already know who this is," the voice seemed oddly calm.

"N-n-no, I don't."

"That's fucking B.S Bella!" Oh my god. Now I knew.

"Grace! Holy shit!" Edward's eyes snapped to mine.

"Wow, so the little vampire does have a brain."

"What the- How the hell are you still alive?" I asked franticly.

"A vampire's soul never leaves the earth till it gets what it wants."

"Since when was that a rule?"

"Since the fucking vampire god's decided it was," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I didn't get what I want, obviously, so I'm back and pretty fucking pissed."

"And this is my problem, why?"

"Because you have what I fucking want! God you're stubborn! So, there is a parachute in the back, be out of the plane in ten minutes or have your face meet the ground."

"No!"

"Then I hope you know how to fly." Then the line went dead.

**Ohhhh so whatdidya fink?**

**Haha that's my new word fink :]**

**So anyway guess what!**

**You: what?**

**Me: I got three gerbils! **

**You: Holy fricken crap what are their names?**

**Me: Mocha Pepsi and Peirre**

**You: Awwww**

**Me: I no right?**

**You: so anyway, im gonna review about ur story cuz I wanna make u happy:]**

**Me: omg yayyyyy!**


	5. When All Hell Breaks Loose

**Ahhh**

**Im**

**Sad**

**My gerbil.**

**Died….**

**:[**

Time was ticking. Tock…tock…tick…tock. I handed the headset back to the pilot who only stared in confusion.

Nine minutes.

"I have to jump Edward," I whispered.

"No, you can't, I won't let you."

"I won't die, I can't, but if I don't jump, and innocent life will be lost."

"It's just one life."

"I know, but there is still the risk of getting stranded."

"Oh yeah, that's possible," he tapped the side of his nose.

"Can you smell any human within a five mile radius?" I asked.

I took a whiff myself. Nope, nothing. Just the delicious smell wafting from the cockpit. I knew my eyes were black.

Eight minutes.

"You're right, nothings out there."

"Where are we?" I looked out of the window. Darkness was across the trees and vines, everything in sight was gloomy and eerie.

"Peculiar." Edward interrupted my gaze.

"I don't think we are even in the western hemisphere," I spoke quietly.

"Where is this dude taking us?"

"I have no idea."

Seven minutes.

"If you jump, you'll be stranded. If we crash, we'll be stranded and a life will be lost."

I sighed.

Ah shit.

There was no way out of this.

I got up to talk with Blake.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked very bitchy like.

"Uh honestly, I have no idea. The radar stopped working hours ago."

Shit.

"And you didn't tell us?" I half-screamed.

"I didn't think I should worry you."

"If you haven't noticed we are the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"Please lower your voice, no reason to yell."

Six minutes.

I sighed, calming my nerves.

"Please just figure out where in the world we are."

"I'll try."

I walked back to my Edward, and fell into his lap.

We were only using gravity and air resistance to keep us in the air. We were awfully close to the ground.

"What are we going to do, love?" Edward asked while twirling my hair in his fingers.

"If we can figure out our location, I'll jump, but there isn't much time left.

Five minutes.

"You still love her, don't you?" I asked at random.

"No, I'm still under her spell, it doesn't mean I love her." Sadly, I couldn't believe his words.

I felt my stomach rise as we fell a few hundred feet. I gasped and Edward grasped my hand, tight.

"It's okay!" Blake shouted from the front of the plane.

I sighed after holding my breath for a while, I can do that now.

Four minutes.

Something started rattling. My eyes shot to the door.

Shit.

The door flung off and hurled towards the earth.

"What was that?" Blake rushed next to us.

Everything was flying around the plane and speeding out the door. Blake even started to be pulled towards the vortex. He was pale from lack of oxygen.

"Bella! Take my hand." Edward's sweet, but shouting; voice came over the rapid winds. I noticed I was standing.

Three minutes.

I grabbed his hand and he gently set my on the other side of one of the leather seats. I grabbed hold of the arm rest and it bent in my hard clutch.

I watched Edward try to get Blake's hand but he wouldn't let go of the seat on the other side of the plane.

"Come on! Please just take hold!" Edward was shouting.

"No! No! I can't! I'll be sucked out!" His voice was weak because he didn't have much breath.

After a few more seconds of begging and pleading, Blake took one hand off the arm rest and reached over to Edward.

Two minutes.

When Blake's hand was a few feet away from the door he was pulled towards it but kept on with the other hand. He was now smashed up against a wall with one hand outside of the plane.

I noticed the tears running down Edward's cheek. He honestly was scared.

Edward reached over and grabbed Blake's arm that was hanging out of the door. He began to pull him over.

One minute.

When Blake's full body was right in front of the screaming door, he lurched forward and was dangling from the plane's edge, holding on for dear life by Edwards grip. Edward tried to pull him up but when he was up only by a little I heard him tell Edward, "I'm sorry." Then he straightened his palm and slipped right out from Edward's clutch. And was now hurling towards the Earth.

Zero.

**Muahaha**

**Ok so blake is this guy I used to really like**

**I asked him out and he said no**

**So I thought he deserved to die!**

**Lol**

**R.I.P Mocha**

**:[**


	6. Giving In

**I no I haven't been updating very much this book**

**Im trying the best I can :]**

**Please don't hate me:]]]]**

Seconds passed before I realized what just happened.

An innocent life, lost.

My human emotions took over although I couldn't cry. The gaping hole in the plane's wall still was howling because of the wind. Edward grabbed a piece of metal; I have no idea where the hell it came from, and mounted it on the gaping hole, immediately silencing the wind.

"Do you have any idea how to fly a plane?" I asked him.

"Uh, no, I don't."

Shit. Again.

"One hundred and eight years of life and you never learned to fly a plane?"

"Uh, sorry that was next on my list," he said sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do?"

"The engine still isn't working so I guess we have to jump."

He smiled a some-what devious smile and ran to the back to grab the parachute before I could beg him not to make me jump.

I knew he could read my worried expression.

"Don't worry love, everything will be alright, we can't die on impact."

He kissed me passionately for what seemed like forever, I wish. For a moment, all troubles melted away and it was just me and him. Perfect.

"Don't try to bribe me with pleasure, I'm not jumping," I tell him firmly once we pulled away.

"Not really jumping…more like _falling_."

I hit his arm playfully. "Yeah thanks that really helps," I said sarcastically.

"Well we can stay up here till the plane descends more and we are closer to the ground."

I sigh knowing there is no way I can find a loop hole.

That's it, I'm going to jump.

**Sorry its sooo short**

**So its spring break and I can write more**

**Cuz I have no life**

**Lol**

**Anyway my birthday is Thursday!!!**

**Just thought id add that :]**

**And I got a new gerbil**

**Idk if I already told u that **

**His name is p****èpè pronounced like pepay**

**Oh and im also writing a book so im trying to balance**

**This and that so yeah**

**Uhhh yeah so I guess this is **

**Bibi**

**Ttfn**

**Reveiws=happiness [so does my mom's homemade brownies they also equal heaven!]**


	7. Stupid Psychopath

**Um so im gonna start off with an apology…**

**Ill give you my life update at the end of the chapter but **

**Ive been kinda busy the past *gulp* two months… hehe**

**So… if I say sorry ull guys will forgive me right?**

**But I needed help with the story… but no one came to rescue me :[[**

**Except two ppl and their help wasn't… helpful, I mean pokemon? SERIOUSLY?!?!**

**But so anyway I got motivated and decided that I should give this a try sooooo here it goessss…**

**Oh and sorry for any little mistakes like, she did this but now its different, kind of stuff cuz I barely remember whats going on haa:] and sorry for grammar mistakes, no time to spell check :]**

The ground was approaching, fast. We only had a little time.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," I said while my eyes were locked on the ground.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"As I love you Bella, trust me we can make it through this, Grace is evil but not very intelligent."

I laughed because well, I already knew that.

I seemed to zone out for the next five minutes because Edward's voice made me jump.

"Bella, ready?"

I didn't want to answer, I just got up and grabbed the parachute. I walked away from the comfort of my chair. Edward looked at me, I could see the pain in his eyes piercing me because like me, he knows that we may never see each other again.

The headset beeped.

"Ugh we don't have time for this!" Edward screamed.

"Edward we have like five minutes, see what it is, maybe its help."

He walked over and grabbed the headset.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ah my beautiful Edward."

Grace.

My head jerked up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry I have to make this happen to you, you should have just made Bella jump, then every little detail in our lives would be perfect."

"We don't have a life together, we don't have anything together! I want you dead!" He screamed, tears glistening on his cheeks.

"Ah but I am dead, I'm everything you've always wanted, I am all you'll ever need."

"Why are you doing this to me and Bella? Just leave her alone, please!"

"But she is the problem Eddie! She's too stupid to just give up, you don't belong with her Edward! Your mine! I'm yours! Just fucking accept that!"

I could feel the anger bottling up inside me. How far is this stupid psychopath willing to go?

"Leave us alone!" Edward screamed.

"No Edward, I can't do that. You see, I own you, I am a part of you. You will forever be mine."

I glanced out the big hole in the wall of the plane. Ah shit.

"Edward," I tried to get his attention but he was to focused on yelling at Grace.

"I HATE YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" I've never seen him yell so angrily at a person. His fists were clenched in rage. In simple words: he's pissed.

"No you don't ! stop resenting me! You love me! Admit it! Just say it and I'll save you!"

"Edward!" He still wouldn't listen.

"NO I DON'T LOVE YOU! I'LL NEVER ADMIT ANYTHING TO YOU BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKING ADMIT!"

"You love me damit! Stop lying to me!"

"EDAWRD!"

Edward glanced up and say the ground and how we were only fifty feet off it.

"BELLA JUMP!"

He dropped the headset and hurled himself towards me throwing us both out of the plane just as it hit the ground and exploded. We hit the earth with an _oomph_ and we skidded another ten feet before finally coming to a halt. I looked at the smoke-filled sky with horror. Black smoke was everywhere and bits and pieces of the plane had broken off and scattered everywhere. The big heap of metal that was the plane was on fire in a jumble of broken trees. Edward's breathing was heavy and I wasn't breathing at all. His body as on top of mine with his head resting on my shoulder.

We laid there for a while till I got the courage to speak.

"I love you," I repeated to him.

"As I love you," he whispered.

**Okay so what did ya think?!?!**

**Was it clinging on the edge of ur seat good?**

**Or just spin chilling?**

**Lol I guess not haha**

**So anyway**

**After my last update I went to florida and didn't bring my computer so I couldn't update**

**Plus I was always on the beach :]]**

**Then at the beginning of may…. Idk why I didn't update I just…didn't**

**Then at the end of may I was in Chicago with my school…no computers**

**And after that I had ice show practices [im an ice skater] after every school day**

**For like three weeks then I had ice show four days in a row and then I had finals**

**And now its summer sooo**

**Yeah busy life style**

**Sorry but even in the summer it will be difficult to update cuz on the 11****th**** of june im going up north, [I no! up north? In Michigan? In the **_**summer?!**_**] jk its really not that bad theres a lake and bike trails and im bringing a friend so like no time to write, I only really like to write at night, and ill be too tired by then.**

**Then at the end of june, im going to a fine arts camp wayyy over on the othe side of Michigan [I play flute:] for twelve days! I no! it will be agony! No cell phone, no Ipod, no computer :[[ it will be very depressing**

**Then school crap starts like schedule pick up/picture day, school supply shopping, school clothes shopping [my personal favorite] its all too much to handle! But for the wonderful people who read this story…which is my only story, I will update when ever I can :]**

**I love you all!**

**-gracie- **

**oh btw feel free to give me any ideas you have for this story, all are considered…except the pokemon one lol no offense ****FabioandRichard4Ever**** it gave me a good laugh :]**


End file.
